All's Fair in Love, War, and Rivalry!
by himegimi
Summary: A Kano x Asaba / Tsukino x Asaba fic. R&R to get more chapters. :o It might also help if you listed who you want Asaba to be with. I love Maho x Asaba, but Kano or Tsukino x Asaba's so much better!


Note: KareKano isn't mine, it's the genius lovechild of GAINAX. And Hideaki  
Anno, who is a god for apparent reasons (Furi Kuri and Evangelion.) Now  
since I said the disclaimer and crappity stuff like that. XD Do enjoy the  
fanfiction. Please read in a well-lit room and don't sit too close to the screen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hmph. Today wasn't a good day. Damn Tsukino trying to get me to laugh in  
History! I was in the middle of sixth period when I saw her outside in her  
gym clothes. Don't get me wrong, I love my older sister -- but when she tries  
to make me laugh, I always wind-up getting in trouble!  
  
This time was bad. It was the third time in a week. I was sent down to the  
Detention Hall because of it. And they were calling up mom and dad. Gah!  
They were going to be soooooo mad!  
  
Maybe I could find Yukino-neechan at her school, and walk home with her  
and Arima-san. And uh, maybe see one of the object of my affections --  
Asaba Hideaki. Affectionately named Asapin.  
  
My older sister thought she had the upper hand in this, but she was sooo  
wrong! I have the wisdom, the courage, and the cunningness to defeat  
her if she ever tried to put a move on Asapin!  
  
Thank you god for manga!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hmph. I don't see what all the fuss is. Damn Kano looking like she was  
going to die! I saved her! So what if I always make her get in trouble 'cause  
she gets amused so easily! I love her, but sometimes she's so serious!  
She needs some life in her, or else, she'll become exactly like vain  
mistress Yukino-neechan!  
  
So what if it was the third time in a week, and she got sent down to the  
Detention Hall. 'Kaasan and 'Tousan won't be that mad ... I hope, if they  
did call them.  
  
So I might as well explain to Yukino-neechan that when we get home,  
there'll be fur a-flyin' due to Kano's amusement. And maybe, Asapin-kun,  
will be there. He may be a year older then me, but that doesn't mean  
we can't love each other!  
  
I'll be damned if Kano ever gets Asapin! He's mine! I've got the beauty,  
the strength, and uhh .. the pranks to get him! Oh-hohoho! I sound too  
much like Yukino-neechan for my own good.  
  
Thank you god for tricks!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hmph. Another day at boring school. Arima-kun and Miyazawa  
were being all lovey-dovey. Izawa was yappin' about her dentist  
boyfriend, Tsubaki was chatting it up with Tonami, and Aya and Rika  
were talking about another one of Aya's books.  
  
Miyazawa needs to ask me to come over so I can see her two  
adorable little sisters again. Ah, sweet, sweet Miyazawa's. So  
gullible, so cute, so ... Miyazawa.  
  
And her father's just wonderful too. The last time I and Arima came  
over, the old man flipped his lid. A screaming mad-man. That's what  
he is. Really. I swear it.  
  
" Oh, Yukino! You brought Arima-kun and another -- OTOKO !! "  
The sound seemed to echo throughout the house. The dad  
broke one of the doors down, and the little sisters were dashing to  
Miyazawa's side in fear. Even his wife was afraid.  
  
I could hear him screaming something. " IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT  
SHE HAS ONE BOYFRIEND, BUT TWO ?! YUUUUUKIIIIIIINOO ! "  
  
I screamed and hid by Arima, who was hiding by Miyazawa.  
  
" Papa! Don't be rude! This is Hideaki Asaba! And you've already  
met Arima-kun! " Arima bowed politely again. Ahh, Arima, one  
day, we'll go out on a date and catch every woman humanly  
possible. " Ha-Ha-Hao Miyazawa-san. " I said as nervous as  
could be.  
  
He just stared at me. Miyazawa's little sisters came out of  
hiding and kneeled at my presence as if I were God. And then  
I spazzed. " Mi-miyazawa! Your little sisters are sooo  
adorable!~ "  
  
That could've been worse than even coming in the door,  
he screamed, " YOU MAGGOT BASTARD! NOT ONLY ARE  
YOU TRYING TO TAKE YUKINO, BUT NOW KANO AND  
TSUKINO ?! AWAY WITH YOU, YOU, YOU -- PIMP !! "  
  
Miyazawa and her mom then lectured her high-strung  
father, I stayed quiet behind Arima and shook. Honestly,  
I thought he was going to try and kill me.  
  
Oh well. Maybe I'll see them soon enough.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I started to walk on the lonely way to Hokuei-koukou. It  
was cold. Fall was coming with a vengence, and soon  
enough it'd be winter.  
  
" Maa. I hope I catch you walking Yuki-neechan. " I  
sneezed. Maybe I was catching a cold. Great. But  
on my way, who would I happen to meet but --  
the great, the wonderful, Asapin!  
  
" Ahh! Asapin! " I ran up to him happily, while waving  
my arms. He waved back. MYUU! DAISUKI!  
  
We sat down and talked and I explained to him my  
situation. " Mou. Now 'Kaasan and 'Tousan are going  
to be mad when I get home .. and it's getting so  
late. I don't think Yukino's going to be coming this  
way. She probably took the subway .. " I started to  
sigh.  
  
He just smiled at me and consoled me. Manga  
and Aya Sawada, I love you both.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I had found Yukino and Arima while going onto the  
subway, and I had taken it with them both.  
  
" Yep! So now Kano's in trouble. And that's why,  
when we get home, mom and dad are going to  
be in terrible spirits. "  
  
Yukino put her finger to her chin and imagined it.  
" Kowaii ! Arima-kun !! " She hugged him. I just  
facefaulted. Arima just smiled uneasily.  
  
" Well, I wish you both the best of luck. This is  
my stop. Nice seeing you, Tsukino-san. " He  
smiled at me, kissed Yukino on the cheek. And  
got off. Oh, if only Asaba did that for mee !!  
  
Soon enough, we got off at our stop. And when  
we got home .. Kano wasn't there. We all  
looked slightly .. panicked.  
  
" Ahh, she didn't come home with you,  
Tsukino ?! " I shook my head to 'Tousan's  
question. I just blinked. Where could she  
be?  
  
" Anou, I don't think Kano would run away.  
Maybe a club activity came up? "  
  
I shook my head again to Kaasan's question.  
" Iie. When you're sent to the Detention Hall,  
you're not allowed to go to the Afterschool  
Club. "  
  
Yukino put her chopsticks filled with  
grilled yellowtail, my favorite, in her mouth.  
  
" Maybe she's just getting home from  
Detention Hall. Afterall, if you're sent there  
you usually can't go unless a teacher  
dismisses you. "  
  
I thought about it. But usually most  
teachers went back home after  
18:00. So I just looked at Yukino,  
  
" Demo, Yukino-neechan .. it's 19:00 .. she  
should be home by now. " She looked saddened.  
" Tsuki-neechan. I think maybe we should go  
looking for her? "  
  
I nodded. That seemed fair. But before we could  
do anything, there was a knock on the front door.  
Yukino-neechan got up to get it while the rest of  
us thought and ate.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I had sat with Kano for awhile. She's a real sweet  
girl. I like her a lot. We went out to dinner, I  
knew it was getting late, and I knew she was  
getting hungry. But going in to town and getting  
something to eat before going home was nice,  
right? And it was a manly thing to do!  
  
She had a parfait while I had some crayfish  
ice cream. She enjoyed it a lot. And we both  
talked about her homelife and school.  
  
" Saa! Kore wa .. kore wa derishious! " She  
smiled. As did I. It was now 18:30. It would  
probably take me a half hour to get her home.  
So after we ate. We took the subway back.  
  
She had fallen asleep on our way back. She  
had her head on my lap, and I watched her  
carefully. Heh, I wouldn't mind going out on  
another date with this girl.  
  
I wonder if Miyazawa was the same way  
with Arima-kun.  
  
But then we reached her house. Much to  
my chagrin and happiness, Miyazawa  
was the one who opened the door. And  
not her wacked-up dad.  
  
" Hao, Miyazawa! " I said while carrying  
her little sister. She was shocked.  
  
" A-a-asaba! What are you doing with  
Kano-chan? " She looked surprised  
and took the sleeping beauty away  
from me. Her disturbing father came  
up with a pissed off look. And soon  
her mother and sister came in the  
room too.  
  
" Ne, what were you doing with Kano? " He interrogated me.  
Wow! I do know some big words afterall! This I have to tell to  
Arima-kun!  
  
" She was walking alone towards the High School, and I  
was walking back. I saw her sneezing and I sat down  
with her as she explained her predicament. She looked  
hungry so I took her to a local café and she had a parfait  
while I had some crayfish ice cream. I took the subway  
with her and she fell asleep. And I since I knew where  
she lived, I didn't think it was nesscessary to wake her  
up. So I carried her home. " I looked at her father with  
the same exact seriousness.  
  
" Hm. I understand. Hideaki-san, I'm sorry for mistaking  
you for a pimp the first time we met. I will accept it if  
you do take one of my daughter's hands and date them.  
However -- if you just go farther then holding her ... "  
  
" Hiroyuki! " Her mother piped in. " Kano's mature enough.  
Let her make the decisions. Anything goes nowadays, and  
Kano's smart enough to make the right decisions. Since  
when has she ever done anything wrong, anyway? "  
  
He looked back at me, sighed, and thanked me again.  
I waved to Miyazawa and went on my way back home.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Owari! ^_^; Maybe I'll write a second chapter for a Tsukino  
x Asaba scene. But only if there's some R&R. The final  
and third chapter will tell you who got him. But as I said,  
only if there's some R&R goin' down! 


End file.
